Blog użytkownika:Rochi'Octavija/BHWC
W tym oto wpisie, bedą zamieszczane arty i opisy do serii dotyczących filmu Bollywood here we come!. thumb Bollywood Here We Come! "Główna" seria dotycząca wszystkich bohaterów - 'Postacie ubrane są w bogato zdobione, kolorowe stroje, nawiązujące do tradycyjnych hinduskich kreacji. Blair DeGhoul *'Linia: 'Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair BHWC new.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Blair zostały "ulizane" i spiete w kucyka. Schowane są pod półprzeźroczystą "chustą" sięgającą do ud. Chusta ozdobiona jest kolorowymi ornamentami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą do ziemi granatową sukienkę bez ramionczek i ze złotym dołem, pistacjowe sari a wokół bioder ma związany ozdobny pas z szeroką "klamrą". Buty dziewczyny to brązowe pantofelki. Jej uszy przebite sa granatowymi kolczykami, a ręce dziewczyny zdobią złote bransolety. Makijaż Blair jest bardzo delikatny. Ally "Octo" Pus *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Ally BHWC new.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Ally zostały scięte do brody i polokowane. Jej grzywka pofarbowana jest na dwa odcienie zielenii - lewa częsć na ciemną zieleń, zaś prawa na jasną. Dziewczyna ma na sobie komplet składajacy się z odslaniającego pępek, dwukolorowego topy z krótkim rękawkiem oraz sięgającej ziemii, dopasowanej kolorystycznie do topu spódnicy. Przez lewę ramię ma przewiązany różowy kawalek materiału, a góra spódnicy wyszyta jest różowym paskiem. Dół apódnicy zdobi czarna nitka. Ręce oraz macki Ally zdobi srebrnawa bizuteria - bransoletki oraz ciężkie pierscionki. Wokół szyji ma zawiazany różowy wisior, nie posiada makijażu. Butów osmiornicy nie widać - sa to złote pantofelki na płaskiej podeszwie. Justine Saina *'Linia: Bollywood Here We come! *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justine BHWC new.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Justine zostały spięte w wysokiego kucyka a jej czoło zdobi ozdoba na wzór bindi. Dziewczyna ma na sobie komplet składający się z mandarynkowej bluski oraz długiej do ziemi, zakrywającej buty spódnicy w tym samym kolorze co bluska. Prócz tego, Justine ma na sobie sari w malinowym kolorze, a wokół bioder ma zawiązany różowy pas. Do pasa zostały przyczepione delikatne ozdoby, dół spódnicy zdobią maleńkie krzyształki. Dodatkowo, dżinnka posiada naszyjnik, bransolety, pierścionek a jej uszy przebite są różowymi kolczykami. Na makijaż upiorki składają się - rózowa pomadka oraz żółte cienie. Harumi "Miusa" Nonomiya *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Harumi BHWC new.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Harumi są zwiazane w wysokiego, pojedyńczego warkocza opadajacego na jej prawe ramię. Wokół twgo samego ramienia, ma przerzuconą żółtawą "chustę". Dsiewczyna ma na sobie biało-różowy komplet składający się z topu z krótkim rękawem, wykończonego przy dekolcie wzorem pomarańczowego węża oraz sięgajacej do ziemii i zakrywajacej jej buty - brazowe baleriny - dwuwarstwowej spódnicy. Spódnica w niektórych miejscach ma żółte prześwity i jest ozdobiona motywem pięciolinii z nutkami - ósemkami. Nadgarstki Harumi zdobią złotawe bransolety a czoło ozdoba na wzór bindi. Wokół bioder duszka ma przewiązany różowy material ozdobiony koralikami, dodatkowo została zaopatrzona w komplet czarnych, charakterystycznych słuchawek. Na jej makijaż składają się - rózowa pomadka oraz żółte cienie i mocny eyeliner. Ma także bardzo podkreślone rzęsy. Accustica Space *'Linia: Bollywood Here We come! *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Accustica BHWC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Justin Saina *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justin BHWC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii chłopak ubrany jest w beżową, zdobioną koszulę, na którą ma założony biały, długi pod kolana "płaszcz" wykonany z delikatnego materiału, którego rękawy oraz "środek" został ozdobiony pomarańczowymi zawijasami oraz zdobieniami. Spodnie chłopaka są w tym samym kolorze co narzutka, nie posiadają jakichkolwiek "ozdób", są także przewiewne, sprawia to wrażenie jakby były na niego odrobinę za duże. Buty dżinna to czarne, skórzane obuwie, nie zakrywające stopy w całości. Włosy muzyka zostały ułożone w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób. Symphony Space *'Linia: Bollywood Here We come! *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:Symphony BHWC new.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Symphony zostały rozpuszczone, przedłużone i lekko podkręcone. Sięgają ad do końca jej ud. Kosmitka ma na sobie granatowy komplet składający się z topu z rękawkami, długiej do ziemii, dwuwarstwowej spódnicy oraz różowego materiału, który przepasa jej lewę ramię. Pierwsza warstwa spódnicy pokryta jest złotymi naszywkami w kształcie kluczy wiolinowych, zaś druga warstwa - ta biała, ma na sobie wzór pięciolinii. Top przy dekolcie wyszywany jest złotą nicią. Dziewczyna nie ma butów, jej stopy zdobią delikatne bransoletki, niemal identyczne jak te, które zdobią jej nadgarstwi. Na dlonie kosmitka ma załoziną srebrno-szafirową biżuterię. Dziewczyna posiada bardzo lekki makijaż. Amelie Purrmeow *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Amelie BHWC!.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Victoria Chainsmeow *'Linia: Bollywood Here We come! *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Vic BHWC!.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Włosy Victorii w tej wersji są pofalowane. Ich część jest z przodu, druga część odgarnięta została do tyłu. Hybryda ma na sobie pomarańczowe Choli, jednak jest częściowo zakryte przez czerwono-złote Sari. Niżej można zauważyć Ghagar. Jego największa część jest koloru mandarynkowego we wzory. Złotym, cienkim paskiem jest oddzielony od drugiej, znacznie mniejszej części, barwy pomarańczowej. Na nogach ma płaskie, czerwone buty. Na lewym nadgarstku można zauważyć złotą bransoletkę. Do lalki dołączono mandarynkowy stojak oraz pamiętnik Sun Hi Yumeha *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: San-Hee BHWC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Nishan Gadhavi *'Linia: Bollywood Here We come! *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Nishan BHWC.jpg Włosy chłopaka zostały lekko pofalowane a grzywka delikatnie wpada mu do oczu. Chłopak ma na sobie szerokie u dołu, złotawe spodnie sięgające kostek oraz białą koszulę, na którą ma załozony długi do początku kostek niebieskawo-zdobiony płaszcz z szerokimi rękawami, wykończony złotymi ornamentami. Na szyję ma założoną ozdobę w orzechowym kolorze, która przypomina nieco szalik. Wykończona jest czarną niteczką. Palce chłopaka zdobią złote sygnety. Na stopy ma założone białe skarpety,a jego obuwie to orzechowo-czarne klapki. Satya Tairana *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Satya ID.jpg Włosy Satyi związane są przy pomocy grubej frotki w długi do ud warkocz i schowany pod miętowo-złotą chustą. Dziewczyna ma na sobie fioletowy, obcisły top ozdobiony złotymi zdobieniami a w połączeniu z ozdobami owiniętymi wokół jej ogona mają przywodzić na myśl tradycyjna, hinduską kreację. Głowę syreny zdobi srebrna ozdoba, ręce szerokie bransolety a ogon fioletowe perełki.Na szyi ma srebrny naszyjnik z różowym kamykiem. Jej makijaż jest bardzo mocny. Katie Bloodeyes *'Linia: Bollywood Here We come! *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Katie Bollywood Here We Come!.jpg|Oficjalny art ' W tej serii włosy Katie są rozpuszczone i lekko zafalowane a grzywka ułożona na emo/scence. Dodatkowo ma zafarbowane końcówki i grzywkę na niebiesko. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z: czarnego tuszu, wyraźistego niebieskiego cienia i ciemnoniebieskiej pomadki z błyszczykiem. Dodatkowo na dłoniach, stopach i pod piersiami ma tatuaże z henny. Ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę długości crop topka z krótkim rękawem i srebrnymi zdobieniami. Dziewczyna ma też na sobie długą czarną spódnicę ze srebrnym wykończeniem. Ma też na rękach zarzucone granatową narzutę. Na nogach Katie nie ma butów lecz srebrne bransolety. W skład biżuterii wchodzą: standardowe kolczyki, czarny choker, pokaźny srebrny naszyjnik z kilkoma również srebrnymi wisiorkami. Na lewej ręce ma czarną pieszczochę z ćwiekami-piramidkami i kilka srebrnych bransoletek. W pasie ma masywny, srebrny pasek ze srebrnymi łańcuszkami. Varia Viride *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We come! *'Wydanie: Projekt ' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Varia w tej serii ma na sobie dwuczęściowe sari. Góra to krótki, czarny top w zielone wzory przypominajace węże oraz stojącym kołnierzykiem. Dół to kilkuwarstwowa czarna spódnica w metalicznie zielone wzory, przypominające zawijasy, a na dolnej części kwiaty. Dodatkowo dół ma zielony kolor. Dziewczyna cała owinięta jest lekko przeświatującym materiałem w zielone, błyszczące się wzory. Do głowy ma również przyczepioną czarną, prześwitującą dupattę. Jej ozdoby to srebrna maang tikka na głowie ze zielonymi kryształami oraz srebrne kolczyki w tym samym stylu. Na obu rękach posiada również srebrne bransoletki-obręcze. Włosy dziewczyny upięte są w wysoki kucyk, którego włosy rozchodzą się na jej ramionach. Makijaż to cieżka, czarna kredka, rozmazana lekko z czarnym cieniem do powiek, a usta pomalowane są na ciemno-morski kolor. Party in The City '''Seria dotycząca tylko postaci, z samego początku filmu, podczas tańca na bazarze i ogólnego zwiedzania miasta - '''Postacie ubrane są w "taneczne" kreacje,obowiazkowo z anarzutkami na ramiona oraz kwiatem lotosu we włosach. Stroje winny byc kolorowe oraz nie ograniczające ruchów. Blair DeGhoul *'Linia: Party in the city *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Blair PitC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Miusa Harumi *'Linia: '''Party in the city *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Miusa PitC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Ally "Octo" Pus *'Linia: Party in the city *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Ally PitC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Justine Saina *'Linia: '''Party in the city *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Justine PitC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Symphony Space *'Linia: Party in the city *'''Wydanie: *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: Symphony PitC.jpg|Oficjalny art ' Victoria Chainsmeow *'Linia: '''Party in the city *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu: VicPitC.jpg|Oficjalny art ''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija